My Lord (DenNor)
by XcentruiesX
Summary: Lukas is Mathias new servant and Mathias thinks he has control, but he doesn't.
1. Chapter 1

In this world there is a lone soul: he's angry, rude and not charming at all, but that was a side they only saw of him, he did have a soft, gentle and caring side but no one ever saw that other than his butlers; but maybe he needed someone else to show that side to.

 **There was a knock on the door- a rather impatient knock- the butler, Constantine, answered the door as always, since he was the only butler around the house; all the others gave up on the rude Master. The door gave a whine as it was opened by the gloved hand. There stood Berwald, a tall blond with glasses. He looked like he was glaring upon everyone, but he meant no harm and didn't mean it, but because he towered over everyone it added to his scariness. Next to him was a smaller male with lighter blond hair, a golden cross pin pinning some back, indigo eyes, He donned a coat that covered his body. The smaller male was quiet- like Berwald.**

"This is the one I was telling Mathias about." The Swede had a deep voice

"Ah I see, Master Køhler, it is your brother."

Then appeared the Master: tall, but not as tall his towering brother, he had wild blonde hair and piercing blue eyes with a menacing sense in them; he wore high quality clothes. A casual white shirt buttoned -sleeves rolled up- up along with black-brown pants and boots up to his knees, laced half way. He looked rather distressed and very, very annoyed.

"Thank you Berwald, could you wait, though? I'm busy." The Master gritted through his teeth.

"No, like you Mathias, I am rather busy is well. I had no other choice but to bring him two days early." Berwald sighed rubbing his temple

"Alright, whatever," the blue eyes inspected the smaller, quiet male, "does he not speak?" His eyes never left him.

"He's mute. Although I have heard him talk before as well; his name is Lukas." He patted his shoulder.

Lukas looked at glanced at Berwald then glanced at his new Master, he gave a bow.

"Hm..." He grabbed his wrist, looking at his body, "he seems healthy; has a good body," Mathias ran a hand down his side, "he feels a bit feminine but he is masculine,"

Lukas' cheeks were slightly red; But he stayed quiet, glaring at him.

"I would be careful, he has a bit of an attitude on him," Berwald mumbled

"Heh, I'd like to see what he does," he grinned chuckling, "well thanks anyway Ber, see ya later." Mathias dragged Lukas inside and let Constantine close the door.

Lukas was taken a tour around the mansion by Constantine, after a while he was taken to Mathias' room; Constantine left him and wandered off to do his own jobs- whatever they were. Lukas knocked on the door.

"Come in," The voice murmured

Lukas did so.

"So now that you've been on a tour, I need to tell you rules." Mathias got up from his seat, turning around to see him. "Rule 1. You are not allowed in my room, unless given permission. Number 2, don't answer me back, 3. you are not allowed to go outside unless I say so, and lastly, do not go into the library."

Lukas just nodded and listened to him.

"Also, if you have an attitude, I won't be easy on you," Mathias smirked, it was a dark and evil one. "Also tomorrow morning, you will come with me, I want to get you a suit made."

Lukas rolled his eyes and nodded, giving a bow before leaving. He didn't know what to think of the new Master, although he did know one thing; he was not to be angered.

Mathias was laughing to himself, he thought this was going to be fun, in his hands he had a written profile on Lukas -from Berwald- he wanted to play with him.

But little did he know, that Lukas would be the one playing with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note! Lukas doesn't mind talking to other butlers, so in the next chapter Mathias will mention how it annoys him; that Lukas will speak to the others even if it is, just a word! Ok bye

The sun rose about early hours of the morning, it creeped in through the long, draping white curtains; crawling onto Lukas' porcelain skin. His eyes fluttered open- he knew he would have to get up now. He yawned as he slowly sat up; he wasn't use to waking up this early -at Berwald's he usually slept for another hour or so. As he dragged himself out bed and got ready, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lukas called as he walked towards the door.

"It's me, Constantine," he opened the door before the Norwegian could, "you rest up a little bit, I'm going to wake Master Mathias and get the carriage ready for you two." And with that the butler left, closing the door quietly.

Lukas sighed softly and started to make up his bed, he then opened the silky curtains, allowing the warm morning light to fill the room. There wasn't much to do besides read a few books and then maybe organise them, Lukas thought about reading them later and sat on his bed waiting. The door suddenly swung open, causing the Norwegian to jump; Mathias walked in.

"So, are you ready?" He asked, hands on hips

Lukas got up and nodded.

"I will get you to speak," Mathias stated, "one way or another." He then walked out and beckoned the other to follow.

Lukas followed him closely and sighed under his breath; there was something about Mathias that made Lukas somewhat think this guy would make him speak; no one ever made him speak and he didn't know if that was going to be good or bad -he'd just have to wait and see. As they walked down the corridor, their footsteps echoed loudly, however the only other thing that was louder than the echoing footsteps was probably the burning awkwardness and silence between the two men; neither of them have spoken a word.

'He thinks he's going to get me to talk, yet he himself hasn't spoken a word!' The Norwegian thought and let a soft sigh slip off his lips, slowly Mathias glanced at him, eyeing him up and down.

Once outside Mathias didn't bother taking the carriage; the town was only a 10 or so minute walk. It was a lovely day, the blue sky was clear of fluffy clouds, and light gentle breeze rolled by. It was nice to be walking on such days like this.

"Did you have breakfast?" Mathias suddenly asked, causing the servant behind him to jump a little.

He shook his head 'no.'

"Well after we've got you a suit, I'll give you some money and you can go buy something." He shrugged softly and continued walking.

Lukas just nodded.

After more awkward silence and walking they soon reached the town, a grey cobble stone path led to shops on either side of the path; there were little fruit markets, big jewellery shops and then some small bakeries and fancy clothing stores along with some book stores and orphanages; and at the very end was a big school. The villagers were talking, and buying or selling, when Mathias walked by they all seem to ignore him and not look at him, they started to whisper;

"Look he's got a new servant, the poor lad..." A little granny whispered to the owner of a small fruit shop.

"Aye, I wonder how long this one will last." the seller gave the granny her basket of fruit and some change.

"I saw his brother yesterday, the new servant -walking with him now- he use to belong to his brother. I talked to Master Berwald; apparently the servant is a mute, I think that might anger the brute..." She sighed and started to walk off home.

Mathias ignored the whispering comments, like always. He had taken Lukas into a clothing store, to get a hand tailored suit since he didn't have one and it would be better, he would also get some more suits for him and some new ones Constantine.

The store clerk took Lukas into a changing room to have him measured and fitted, whilst Mathias got some of the suits for himself and Constantine- he already knew their sizes so the Dane was already picking them out, after that he waited for Lukas to come out in the suit to see what he looked like; when the door opened opened his blue hues looked to the entrance of the changing room, out stepped Lukas wearing: white shirt with a black tie and black U neck waist coat, with black pants.

The Master just stared at him for a moment taking it all in thinking that the other male, looked rather smart and gorgeous in such an outfit, slowly Mathias started to nod.

"Yes, yes. I like it, it suits you." Mathias smiled walking over to him and circling like a vulture-which made Lukas feel uncomfortable.

"You can wear it out." Mathias had the other suits packed up and ready to go.

Lukas just nodded and followed Mathias out of the door, Mathias took out some coins for Lukas.

"Go by yourself some food," he pointed to the bakery, he didn't receive a thank you, but a nod and bow from the servant- it would have to do.

I HAVE FINISHED MY EXAMS WOOO BUT I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY SOON, SO THEY'RE WILL BE NEW STORIES COMING OUT WHEN I GET BACK!


	3. Chapter 3

Soon Lukas came back with some pastries and was already munching on one. Mathias had started walking back to the manor; as they walked it was filled with silence. However, the occasional bird could be head chirping now and again, along with Lukas' munching on the sweet Danish pastry; it was boring. Well, that's what Mathias thought, with a sigh escaping his lips and a glance at the smaller male beside him, 'Now that I think about it...He does seem rather cute,' Mathias thought.

"So Constantine tells me, that you've talked,"

Lukas nodded.

"Well if you talked to him, surely you can talk to me otherwise that's just rude." Mathias tutted and shook his head.

The butler glanced down at the pastry, contemplating if he should say anything...

"And if my brother is right, that you have attitude I'll just have to deal with you and teach you some manners." he crossed his arms.

'Should I say something?...I mean what could happen if I don't...'

"Well then I guess it's clear I won't be getting anything out of-"

"I just don't like talking much..." Lukas whispered softly, interrupting the Dan as he spoke.

The minute he spoke, Mathias could feel his heart skip a beat. 'His voice...it's the most beautiful thing...ever.'

The Dane glanced to him now and then wondering if he would hear that angelic voice again, although he was very sure he wouldn't hear another peep come from the Norwegian. Silence draped over them like a heavy blanket as they continued their walk back to the manor.

"Lukas. I would- no, I want to hear you speak more often, so be sure to answer me back, okay? Like now." He cast his blue eyes over the other.

"Yes master Mathias..." Lukas sighed, and never looked the Danish man in the eyes

"That'll do I suppose..." Mathias muttered, "now come on, Constantine doesn't do all the cleaning."

The two headed inside and made their separate ways, and for the entire day, neither Lukas nor Mathias had spoken to each other, and it was driving Mathias insane. He was in love with hearing that soft sweet voice, however, it was clear that the Norwegian wasn't going to speak again...

It was late night, Mathias - as always- had been working hard and was starting to drift into a deep slumber, that's when the door opened quietly; the master pretended to be asleep at his desk and waited for the person to go- he just thought it would be Constantine going to put him to bed...He was shocked when it wasn't...

Lukas had came in put a blanket over him and kissed his head, whispering a 'good night.' In his ear with his sweet angel like voice, a soft small hand making sure the blanket was well wrapped around him and blew out the candle on his master's desk before leaving quietly.

'Why is my heart racing...so fast?...' The Dane questioned himself as his heart beat madly against his chest, 'Could I-I like Lukas? No I can't I hardly know him!...'

Mathias ended up going to bed. After thinking about if he loved Lukas or not, he decided that he didn't and that would be the last of that.

Next morning Mathias awoke from a terrible night- well it didn't start out that; it was lovely and cute, with Lukas and himself on a date, and then suddenly Lukas was killing him...

"Master? Are you awake?" Constantine came in.

"Oh yes, I'm up." The Danish man yawned.

"Breakfast is ready. Come eat." The butler then left.

It took Mathias few moments to properly wake up and get some clean clothes (since he fell asleep in the ones he wore yesterday), after that was done he made his way downstairs to the dining room, where there was already breakfast on the table for him. He hadn't seen Lukas, and his heart beat seemed to fine, unlike last night… Things were strange; Mathias didn't like that, not one bit. Mathias didn't know how to feel or deal with this: he had to figure out Lukas and his emotions.


End file.
